flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Francis Mason
Matthew Francis Mason is a Diviner and is a part of The Black Legion. Haunted by the past Matthew needs help looking to the future. Personality Short tempered and indifferent to others, most people's first impression of Matthew is "Angry distant guy." Matthew does nothing to dissuade this since he believes that anyone not trying to get to know him for who he really is isn't worth the time needed to prove himself and so he has few friends and what friends he does have he got through his sister. Despite his indifference and short temper Matthew is a dependable friend and steadfast ally who just has a hard time opening up to others. Beneath it all Matthew struggles with a desire to return home to the island he came from, he also has a hard time coming to terms with his mistakes. Known Attacks/Abilities *Sickening cloud: Creates an orange cloud of foul smelling, noxious gas around the caster. Those inhaling the cloud begin to feel sick, nauseous, and their eyes begin to sting. The cloud keeps expanding so long as the caster keeps the spell active but it doesn't dissipate right away after the spell ends. *Sleeping Cloud: Creates a pink cloud of sweet smelling gas around the caster. Those inhaling the cloud become sleepy and pass out. The cloud keeps expanding so long as the caster keeps the spell active but it doesn't dissipate right away after the spell ends. *Toxic Cloud: Creates a black cloud of scentless gas around the caster. The cloud is highly toxic, immediately after inhaling it victims feel a stiffness in their chest. After an hour the victim suffers from paralysis and will break out in a fever. If they are not treated within one hour after the fever sets in the poison will kill them. All together victims have two hours to receive treatment before they die. *Toxic Immunity: A passive ability that Matthew developed to protect himself against his own poisons. It renders him completely immune to poisons, sickness, and other toxins. *Void Slash: Concentrated Void Akehura leaves a trail along the cutting path of Matthew's sword that lingers for a moment before launching forward and cutting through nearly everything in it's path. Using this spell creates akehuran backlash on Matthew, how much backlash varies depending on the size and strength of the Void Slash. The bigger/stronger the attack the more damage it does to Matthew. *Cunning Silhouette: Creates a copy of Matthew made entirely of void akehura so it looks like a silhouette of him. The copy can act independently but is ultimately loyal to Matthew and works alongside him. Any damage done to the clone is also dealt to Matthew. The clone is not an illusion and so can effect the world around it, this includes the ability to deal damage although it can't use akehura. *The Veil: A dome of void akehura that reaches out ten feet and protects everyone within it. Although almost completely impenetrable everything that hits the dome deals reduced damage directly to Matthew. Matthew originally modeled this ability after Mephixus' soul execution, because of that Matthew must stand still with his sword thrust into the ground to maintain the barrier. Background Matthew grew up as a normal human boy on a secluded island with his sister Natalie. Life was good until a man from Egradus showed up. It seemed right then everything started to go wrong. A plague struck the island killing people left and right shortly after the outsider's arrival. Next thing he knew a lottery was being held for which people would get to leave the island for the safety of the continent. Both his and his sister's names came up and they boarded the outsider's ship. Matthew felt like something was off but said nothing since he had no proof but his fears were confirmed shortly after they left the island. It had been the outsider a man by the name of Johann that had brought the plague or at least it was one of his subordinates. While the others despaired Matthew just felt angry, angry at Johann for his trickery and angry at himself for not trusting his instincts. So he swore to make up for it. His opportunity came much later. In the underground complex Matthew and his sister Natalie had been trying to harness the void akehura that was thick in the air, they had just about gotten the hang of it when they were called into the laboratory. Once their he and his sister were stripped bare and Johann walked over to Matthew first after jotting something down on a scroll. He tapped Matthews shoulder and a burning sensation ripped through Matthew's body as his skin turned into scales. Johann seemed pleased with this result and then tried it on Matthew's sister. The madman tapped Natalie on the should and Matthew watched his sister cringe in pain as scales spread across her body replacing her skin. Johann seemed overjoyed by this and Matthew could only feel his anger rising again. The madman went on to add a tail to Natalie and this was notably less successful. A skinless tail erupted from Natalie's lower back eliciting a scream from Matthew's sister. Scales coated the tail shortly afterwards but Johann was less than impressed. he went back to his scroll and jotted some more things down before returning to Matthew's sister to try again. This time Johann was successful in producing a snout on Natalie and in his excitement began changing her in other places too, like a child playing with a new toy. Finally his sister passed out from the pain and Johann sighed, he inspected Natalie a little longer to make sure the changes were complete. Satisfied with the results, Johann then looked to Matthew with a grin on his face that clearly said, "your turn." Next thing Matthew knew he was waking up to the sight of his sister's new face. He had also passed out because of the pain. She told him they were leaving as soon as possible. Matthew agreed, finding new energy in himself that he didn't know was there. Matthew and his sister put together a hasty plan of escape although Matthew didn't tell his sister what he really had in mind once they were out of the cell. That night with stone in hand Matthew waited for his sister's void spell. The dark ballish form launched from Natalie's spell focus and left a gapping hole in the bars of their cell. Matthew wasted no time and scurrying through the hole. he turned to see two very startled guards staring at him. They began to draw swords and Matthew swiped his stone through the air leaving a black trail behind it that hovered in the air for a moment before launching forward and cutting both guards clean in two. Gashes cut across Matthew's body as he cast the spell but that wasn't what frightened him, watching the deadly power of his spell in action shook the boy to his core. But even as that thought ran through his mind another realization ran through right behind it. He had a weapon that could easily kill Johann. Matthew took off down the hall plucking a sword from the hands of one of the dead guards and sticking the stone in a pocket. Matthew ran down the halls and straight for the lab. That was the last place he saw Johann so it was the first logical place to look for him. Johann passed hall after hall looking for a familiar one, he heard a shout from a hall to his left abut didn't wait, he knew it was a guard trying to stop him. As he ran Matthew saw a corridor he recognized. Turning down it Matthew began to remember where he was. He needed to make a left turn at the hall up ahead. Running full tilt down the hall he didn't expect a guard to turn into the corridor from the right hand side. The guard at first was baffled at what he was seeing. A young Lizard boy with a sword in hi hand was charging him. It wasn't until all this went through the guards mind that he realized the threat it posed and began to draw his sword but he was too slow. Matthew ran his blade through the unwitting guard and the pair toppled over. As Matthew tried to get up and wrench the sword from of the guard the one that had been chasing him rounded the corner yelling for back up. Matthew finally wrenched the blade free and ran around the corning but instead of booking it down the hall he waited for his pursuer. As the guard rounded the corner Matthew lunged at him driving the blade into the mans chest. Instead of struggling with the sword like last time he just grabbed a new blade from the dead guard's scabbard. Even as Matthew drew the sword two guards came out of the doors that led to the laboratory at the end of the hall to see what all the noise was about but they didn't matter because there was Johann looking up from his work on his desk at Matthew. The young boy sliced the air and like before a black trail was left behind and he felt new gashes carve up his already damaged body. It seemed however that Johann had read his move because the man was already out of his chair and making for the doorway at the other end of the room. The void akehura hummed as it cut through the air and Johann dived for the ground. The Void Slash cut clean through his two guards but missed Johann by little more than the grey hairs on his head. Cursing Matthew made for the madman to cut him down himself but before he could reach his target Johann had vanished through the doors shouting bloody murder and two more guards appeared. Matthew knew he didn't have it in him to fight anymore and so made a run for it. One of the guards had split off to report but the other was still hot on Matthew's trail. He could hear shouts from elsewhere in the complex, this probably meant that his sister had ben discovered. Then it hit him, he was supposed to be helping her. Only one guard was chasing him where on earth where the rest!? He felt something sink in his gut, he had to get back, right away. Matthew rounded another corner and again waited for his foe, the man fell for the exact same trick and ended up impaling himself on Matthew's sword. the guard collapsed, falling on top of Matthew and pining him to the ground. He didn't have time for this his sister was in trouble, or worse she was dead. Struggling against the massive weight of the corpse on top of him Matthew was finally able to extricate himself. From there he just followed the sounds of fighting until at least he came tot he main entrance. He had abandoned his sword again so Matthew drew his small stone. he didn't know who those guards were surrounding but if they were fighting it meant that person was a friend. so Matthew shouted at the top of his lungs. "Duck!" He didn't know if they had obeyed but he couldn't wait any longer. Now that he had given himself away he had no choice but to attack. The guards were turning just as Matthew swiped the air again with his small stone. The black blade of akehura formed again and lashed out at his targets, cutting them clean in two. The backlash was equally unrelenting, gouging veritable holes in Matthew's arms, legs, and sides. He collapsed to the floor and last track of what happened next. When Matthew awoke it was midday and he was in some sort of cave surrounded by the survivors. They all became quite excited when Matthew came around. He tried to sit up but they quickly pushed him back down, not that it was needed, the pain and dizziness that hit him would have been more than enough to accomplish that task on their own. The others told him he had been down for three days and that the gashes from his akehura had cut all the way to the bone all over his body. When his sister returned she was so overjoyed that she hugged him tightly and refused to let go for more than a minute. They then agreed to learn alternate forms of akehura that was safer for them to use. When he was well enough to train again Matthew began learning Poison akehura. Matthew hoped to make Johann suffer the same fate as his parents did back on the island when he and Natalie were stolen from their family. Matthew eventually told his sister what he had been doing when they split up in the complex and couldn't stop apologizing for his stupidity. His sister of course forgave him again and again. Some time later Natalie returned in a panic. Matthew asked what had happened and she explained her encounter with the armored men. Even as she finished explaining the two Black Legion Soldiers arrived at the cave. Everyone made ready to fight but the soldiers held up their hands saying they were here to help. After some discussion with the soldiers and the group's members it was agreed that the diviners would join Black Legion while the non-diviners would be found real homes to live in. The older members however had the right to go out on their own and many of them did exactly that. Out of fear that Johann might track them down everyone gave false names to the guild. Matthew gave his name as Nokath Sengiri. The guild gave Matthew a new family to protect for which he is very grateful. But, he still has trouble coping with his form and is uncertain about his growing feelings for Glaciena. Category:Humans Category:Diviner Category:The Black Legion Members Category:Zeraal Category:Characters Category:Male